Your Birthday Date
by FrozenPocky
Summary: "The reason why you asked me doesn't matter. My point is, it's still a question you asked so I'm going to give my answer." 1-shot set day after Frozen Fever. Elsanna. Rated T for incest.
The first thing I noticed when I woke up was a pounding headache. I let out a groan as I bought my hand to my forehead and heard a familiar voice calling out to me. I opened my eyes and saw a blurry figure standing over me. As my eyes focused I realized who this person was.

"Anna."

"Elsa! You're awake! Are you feeling any better? You've been asleep for ages!"

Yesterday's events suddenly came flooding into my consciousness.

"Ugh, yes… I've a terrible headache though…" I replied while rubbing my temples. At least I was thinking more coherently now.

Anna frowned and sat next to me on my bed. She placed a hand on my forehead as I leaned in to her touch. I closed my eyes, savouring the moment. Her warm hand felt amazing against my cool skin. When I opened my eyes, I had to hold back a laugh at the sight of Anna, whose face was scrunched up in concentration. _She's so adorable._ Anna snapped me out of my thoughts as she removed her hand.

"Okay, so you're not as warm as you were yesterday, which is good and means your fever's going down! But you're still pretty hot though…" She concluded as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and... was she blushing? "Um, but I'm sure your headache will go away soon, the doctor said to have plenty of rest and lots of water to drink." Anna advised.

I nodded and smiled in response. We sat in awkward silence for a while. Anna was biting her lip and playing with one of her braids. I was about to ask if anything was bothering her when she suddenly asked "Hey, Elsa? Remember yesterday? When you asked if you could be my birthday date?"

I couldn't stop my jaw dropping in shock as I tried to come up with an explanation.

"Anna, I-I didn't mean it like that! I mean, I _meant_ that, I have been ill, it must've affected me and- "

Before I had time to process what was happening Anna bought one of her fingers to my lips to quiet me.

"The reason why you asked me doesn't matter. My point is, it's still a question you asked so I'm going to give my answer."

I panicked as I imagined what she would say. _She couldn't possibly want to be my date, there's no chance. I've probably ruined our sisterly bond forever now and it's all my fault._ I tried to mentally prepare for whatever Anna was going to do, but what I didn't prepare for was a hug so powerful I could hardly breath.

"Awe, of course you could be my birthday date, Elsa!" Anna squealed.

 _This can't be happening. There's no reason Anna should even want to date me and yet…_ After noticing my discomfort, she let go.

"But what about Kristoff?" I questioned. _Surely she didn't just impulsively dump him yesterday to accept my outrageous offer? Or worse yet, planning to cheat on him?_

"Oh, we actually broke up yesterday." Anna admitted.

I was speechless for a moment, as I didn't quite know how to respond to this knowledge.

"But I thought you loved him…"

"Well… not exactly. We only started dating because we kissed after the thaw, but that was only because of how excited we were over everything finally being back to normal again. We never went on any dates, or anything like that. We'd been thinking about officially breaking up for a while, since it wasn't really going anywhere, but it wasn't until I told him how… how I feel about you… that we did actually break up."

"Wait, what did he say?" _If everyone in Arendelle finds out about our feelings towards each other then…_ I shuddered at the thought.

"He said he suspected it for a while because of how I look at you when I think no one's looking…" Anna blushed. _I knew I wasn't just imagining it!_ "He also said that I should probably talk to you about it. Especially because of what you said that morning."

"Oh, Anna, I love you more than anything and I wish I could be your date, but it's too risky… If anyone found out it would be too dangerous…" _Please listen to me, Anna. I can't let any harm come to you because of this._

"I know, that's why I never mentioned it to you before. Well, that and because I never knew you thought of me like that until yesterday."

"I didn't know you did either, I only said that because my fever caused me to say whatever came to mind." We sat in silence for another few agonizing seconds.

"Sooo…" Anna looked at me hopefully.

"Anna I- we can't." I felt terrible as Anna looked at me dejected. "It's too dangerous. It's controversial for people of the same sex to be in a relationship as it is, with us being sisters as well, there would be too much a risk of something happening."

"It doesn't matter what they think, Elsa, they don't even need to know. If we try to keep our feelings for each other hidden it would only end up hurting both us more in the long run. Besides, if we love each other so much that we both want to be together, even though we both know something could happen, if anything that just proves that it is true love."

We gazed into each other's eyes for a while and time seemed to stand still. Our faces slowly came closer together until our lips touched. It was in that moment that we both knew we had made our decision. We have been together ever since that moment and never looked back.

* * *

 _This might turn into a chapter series but probably not. I hope you enjoyed it anyway!_


End file.
